Goodnight
by DeckerstarEndGame
Summary: Lucifer tries to warn Chloe about Pierce. Set after 3x11


It was eleven o'clock at night at the Decker/Smith residence. Trixie had been put to bed and Maze was off somewhere with Linda - the woman had been even more protective of Linda more than so than usual lately - which left Chloe alone in her living room, drinking a glass of wine in front of the fireplace and going through the day's events in her head.

She had put her trust in Lucifer about the Sinnerman, putting her _job_ on the line to bust him out of the precinct, all for him to throw it back in her face. Sometimes she couldn't believe that man. During times like this, she wished he was just... normal.

Despite him being a total ass and going behind her back today, he was still the best partner she'd ever had. When he focused he was a great asset to the team, he always kept her company during stakeouts, he made her laugh when some cases particularly dark and dwelled in her head, he got her coffee just the way she liked it when she found it hard to stay awake during night shifts, he - usually - had her back and he always made sure she was safe. Because of that, she could overlook the fact that he was reckless and selfish and full of... luciferness.

However now, she wasn't so sure.

She hated that every time they got close or he revealed a titbit about his past, he either ran for the hills or did a complete 360 and pretended none of it happened! It was frustrating beyond belief. Chloe drowned her sorrows in her wine. She finished her glass and got up to put it in the dishwasher, but before she could, the doorbell rang. Her lips tightened in a frown. She had a feeling of who was on the other side of the door but she went to check the peephole just incase.

Unsurprisingly, it was the very devil that plagued her thoughts the entire night.

With a groan, she opened the door the tiniest amount and leaned against the frame so he couldn't barge his way in like usual. "Lucifer, when someone isn't answering your calls, that usually means they don't want to talk to you." She stated bluntly. It was clear just from his chagrined expression that he didn't come here to argue but she couldn't find it within herself to care. The fact that he couldn't even give her a full day to cool off also grated on her.

"I know we aren't on the best of terms right now, Detective, but something incredibly important has come up." Lucifer rushed out before she started yelling at him again. He watched her sigh and practically slump against the door as if accepting he wasn't going anywhere until she heard him through. It stung to see himself as a burden that she had to put up with just to get rid of but he had to warn her. "Pierce isn't who you think he is." He blurted out as his frantic eyes searched hers for a reaction. All he say was disbelief.

Chloe shook her head. Just when she thought Lucifer couldn't get more unbelievable. "Who is he then?" She asked with a quirk of her eyebrow. "Because from how I see things, he's the man that saved your life today and got you out of some serious charges by taking the fall for himself." She shot back, forcing herself not to yell and wake up Trixie with the commotion.

"Chloe I know how you're feeling right now about me," Lucifer said with his sincerest voice. Her guard seemed to have softened at the use of her name so he pressed on. "And I know I hurt you today but please know, everything I do, I try to do it for you. Even if I make an arse of it." He told her softly. He was so tempted to reach out and brush the stray hair away from her forehead but it wasn't his place to touch her. It just felt like everything he did lately was pushing them further apart and it was killing him. "But I need you to trust me when I tell you that Marcus Pierce is dangerous. He's using you to get to me." He insisted, practically pleading for her to believe him.

Any form of sympathy and understanding Chloe felt during Lucifer's words had vanished. Marcus dangerous? She couldn't believe it. The man had saved her life and now he had saved Lucifer's. If her Lieutenant was dangerous, she would've sensed it but he wasn't. He was a good guy. "Goodnight, Lucifer." Chloe told him dismissively as she shut the door in his face. " _Detective_!" She heard him call from the other side but she ignored it. Maybe it was time they had a break from their partnership, she thought to herself. Clearly the job was getting far too personal for Lucifer and he needed some time off. Right now, she couldn't trust him and if she couldn't trust him then she couldn't work with him in the field. With another sigh, she left Lucifer at the door and went to her room to sleep on this hellish day.

She would talk to Lucifer about her decision in the morning.


End file.
